Super Smash Bros. Flashbeta
Super Smash Bros. Flashbeta is a official upcoming pc game in near future. Gameplay Super Smash Bros. Flashbeta plays and functions similar to the past games of the series. It's a fighting game where various characters from Nintendo (along with various other third-party franchises) fight against eachother in various arenas. As opposed to lifebars, fighters build up a percentage as they are hit, which increases the distance that they are launched. If launched off-screen, they are KOed. Each character functions mostly the same, with various normal attacks, special attacks, and grabs to damage enemies. Gameplay Changes *Transformation Final Smashes are back, and some characters have had their Final Smashes changed back to their older versions. *Perfect Shielding, which has been renamed to Parrying, is one again activated during the first few frames after shielding. Other than that, it still works like in Ultimate. Menu Controls *'C-Stick: '''Select *'A: Confirm *'B: '''Cancel Basic Controls *'C-Stick: 'Move *'A: 'Attack *'B: 'Special *'X/Y: 'Jump *'L/ZL: 'Grab *'R/RL: 'Shield Techniques *'Tap C-Stick + A/A + B: 'Smash Attack *'C-Stick + L: 'Dodge *'C-Stick + L (In Air): 'Air Dodge *'Directional Buttons: 'Taunt ''Note that controls are customizable, and the controls are shown as if the player is using both Joy-Cons. The controls may be different if the player is using a single Joy-Con, a Pro Controller, a Gamecube Controller or a computer keyboards. Modes Smash *'Smash: '''Play with up to 8 players in this classic mode. Play in either Time, Stock or Stamina matches. *'Special Smash: 'Just like Smash, but with some added effects. **'Custom Smash: 'Add modifiers to every character, from making them giant, to invisible, to giving them items. **'Smashdown: 'Like Smash, but after a character is used, they can't be used again. **'Super Sudden Death: 'Every player has 300% and the screen gets smaller and smaller. Be prepared for tons of KOs. *'Squad Strike: 'Form a squad consisting of 3 to 15 fighters, and fight against other squads. *'Tourney: 'Form a tournament with up to 32 combatents. *'Boss Smash: 'One player takes control of a boss, and must fight against up to 3 other players. Party *'Smash Run: 'Players must roam a large arena, defeating enemies to gain stat boosting sticks. If you would like to see more on this mode, check this link . *'Smash Target: 'Targets will appear randomy throughout the stage, and players must destroy them to gain points. If the player destroys multiple in a short time, they can gain a multiplier that increases points gained. Golden targets and items will also appear to help the player. Once time is up, the player with the most points wins. *'Smash Ball: 'Players are put into teams and must hit a ball into the opponent's goal. Once time is up, or if players get a certain amount of points, they win. The game features three stages. **'Smash Soccer: 'The goal is on the ground. **'Smash Basketball: 'The goal is suspended above the ground. **'Smash Volleyball: 'The goal is on the ground, and players must keep the ball in the air. Meteor smashes are reccomended. *'Smash Coins: 'Players are tasked with collecting 5 coins. These coins will slowly start appearing across the stage, and the first person who collect 5 coins wins. Players can knock these coins out by attacking the enemy. *'Smash Tag: 'A random player is highlighted with an outline, and after a short time, the player with this outline will be eliminated. However, this player is able to transfer the highlight onto other players, potentially KOing them. The last play standing wins. Solo *'Classic: '''Classic Mode has seen a large change compared to other games. Now as a mini story mode, the mode has your chosen character be transported to the '''World of Smash, a land ruled by Master Hand and created out of various locations from Nintendo franchises. Each character has their own unique story. If you would like to see more on Classic Mode, and each of the character's stories, check this link. *'Smash Tower: '''In Smash Tower, the player can choose between a wide variety of towers to complete various challenges, and gain potential rewards. Players can select the difficulty, from 0.1 (the least difficult), to 9.9 (the most difficult). **'Classic Tower: Consists of 10 fights against random fighters, in a randomized set of rules (be it a normal Smash, 2v2, a Smash Ball match, etc.). After those fights, the player plays a Stadium game (either Target Test, Multi-Man Smash, or Race to the Finish), and a final boss that has some connection with your chosen character. **'All-Star Tower: '''Fight against every character in the game. Each floor has you fight against 8 characters. Your health carries over from fight to fight, but the player is given heart containers before every round. Up to three heart containers are given for lower difficulties, two if the difficulty is 5.0 or more, giving one if the difficulty is 7.0 or more, and giving none for 9.9. **'Boss Rush Tower: 'Fight against every boss in the game. Each floor has you fight against a boss. Your health carries over from fight to fight, but the player is given heart containers before every round. Up to three heart containers are given for lower difficulties, two if the difficulty is 5.0 or more, giving one if the difficulty is 7.0 or more, and giving none for 9.9. **'Endless Tower: 'Fight against an endless stream of fighters, to see how many you can fight. Your health carries over from fight to fight, but the player is given heart containers before every round. Up to three heart containers are given for lower difficulties, two if the difficulty is 5.0 or more, giving one if the difficulty is 7.0 or more, and giving none for 9.9. *'Stadium: 'Play many, mainly single-player, minigames. **'Home-Run Contest: 'Do the most damage to the Sandbag, and use a Home-Rut Bat to launch it as far as possible. **'Target Smash: 'Break the targets in the fastest time possible. Each character has their own unique Target Smash. **'Race to the Finish: 'Players start in the center of a maze, and will have to get to the edges in the shortest time. A black hole will begin growing as players complete the maze, KOing players that touch it. Smash Run enemies will also appear to impede your progress. **'Multi-Man Smash: 'Take on hordes of Miis in this mode. ***'Numbered: 'Fight against a certain number of Miis (chosen by the player). ***'Timed: 'Survived until the aloted time is up (chosen by the player). ***'Endless: 'Survive for as long as you can. ***'Cruel: 'Very similar to Endless, though in this mode, the Miis are mercilous, and will KO you very easily if you aren't careful. *'Training: 'Training allows the player to fight against an NPC fighters. Player can customize the fighter's actions, the number of fighters, summon certain items, and allows you to see the trajectory of the launched fighter. *'Workshop: 'A new mode, the Workshop allows the player to create things for the game. **'Mii Fighters: 'Mii Fighters allows players to create their own characters, using Miis. **'Stage Builder: Stage Builder allows players to create their own stages. **'Tower Builder: '''Tower Builder allows players to create their own Smash Towers. Design the number of floors, and what happens on each floor. **'Party Maker: Party Maker allows players to create their own party modes, through the use of basic coding. Vault *'''Trophies: Allows the player to view any of their collected trophies. *'Store: '''A store where players can use collected coins to buy trophies, music tracks, clothing for your Mii Fighters, among other stuff. *'Masterpiece: A Demo where players to pick a console games of Survived until the time is up. *'Challenges: '''Features a wide variety of challenges that the player can complete to earn collectibles. The player can also use Golden Hammers to instantly complete one. *'Album: 'Allows players to view photos and videos taken while playing the game. *'Sounds: 'Allows players to listen to the game's soundtrack and sound effects. *'Records: 'Allows players to view their stats and milestones. Online *'With Anyone: 'Fight against random people. You can also set your preferred rules. *'With Friends: 'Fight against your friends. *'Share: 'Share photos, replays, stages, and characters online for other people to use. Dashboard *'Local Wireless: 'Play with other people locally through wireless. *'News: 'Check updates and news on the game. *'Options: 'Customize the game's settings. *'Help: 'A handy way to learn how to play Smash Bros. and master the techniques of your favorite characters. Characters The base game features characters, 64 original, melee, brawl characters and echo fighters. Similar to Smash 4, Ultimate the characters are sorted by series in the order. The player can either give the echo characters their own slots, or have them share their slot with their original character. The Mii Fighters are not available on the select screen, but can be selected by pressing the L button while on the select screen. Random can be selected by pressing the R button, Number indicates the order of appearance in the series. *ε or ' indicates Echo Fighters, fighters that share the same movesets and traits as another clone of 15 palatte costume swaps. Rosters Mario ssbultimate-2.png|1. Mario BabyMarioMSS.png|1ε. Baby Mario DonkeyKong SSBUltimate.png|2. Donkey Kong T730FunkyKong.png|'2ε. Funky Kong SSB4U3D Link.png|3. Link 500px-Samus_SSBU.png|4. Samus DarkSamus SSBUltimate.png|'4ε. Dark Samus' Yoshi SSBU.png|5. Yoshi Birdo.png|5ε. Birdo 240px-Kirby SSBU.png|6. Kirby Gooey-Spirit-SSBU.png|'6ε. Gooey' Fox SSBU.png|7. Fox Pikachu SSBU Artwork.png|8. Pikachu Pikachu Libre SSBU.png|'8ε. Libre Pikachu' 250px-Luigi SSBU Small.png|9. Luigi BabyLuigibeinghimself.png|9ε. Baby Luigi Ness SSBU Artwork.png|10. Ness Ninten_by_Gaiamuth.png|'10ε. Ninten' CaptainFalcon SSBUltimate.png|11. Captain Falcon BlackShadowSSBH.png|'11ε. Black Shadow' 250px-Jigglypuff SSBU.png|12. Jigglypuff 250px-Peach SSBU small.png|13. Peach 250px-Daisy SSBU Small.png|13ε. Daisy Bowser SSBU Artwork.png|14. Bowser 209px-IceClimbers SSBU.png|15. Ice Climbers 240px-Sheik SSBU.png|16. Sheik SSB4U3D Zelda.png|17. Zelda DrMarioPortrait.png|'18. Dr. Mario' Dr. Luigi - Miracle Cure.png|'18ε. Dr. Luigi' 250px-Pichu_SSBU.png|'19. Pichu'' Falco SSBUltimate.png|20. Falco Marth SSBU Artwork.png|21. Marth 250px-Lucina SSBU.png|'21ε. Lucina' YoungLink SSBU250.png|'22. Young Link' 250px-Ganondorf SSBU.png|'23. Ganondorf' Mewtwo SSBU Artwork.png|'24. Mewtwo' 200px-Roy SSBU.png|'25. Roy' Chrom SSBU Artwork.png|'25ε. Chrom' MRG&W.png|26. Mr. Game & Watch MetaKnight SSBUltimate.png|27. Meta Knight 250px-Pit SSBU.png|28. Pit Dark Pit SSBU Artwork.png|'28ε. Dark Pit' 250px-Zero Suit Samus SSBU.png|29. Zero Suit Samus SSBU Wario Overalls.png|30. Wario 250px-Snake SSBU.png|31. Snake Ike SSBU Artwork.png|32. Ike Squirtle SSBU userbox icon.png|33. Squirtle (Pokémon Trainer) Ivysaur SSBU userbox icon.png|34. Ivysaur (Pokémon Trainer) Charizard SSBU userbox icon.png|35. Charizard (Pokémon Trainer) 232px-DiddyKong SSBU.png|36. Diddy Kong DixieKongSuperSmashBrosRenderBySmashified.png|'36ε. Dixie Kong' Lucas SSBU.png|37. Lucas 250px-Sonic SSBU.png|38. Sonic Fig 20 tails.png|38ε. Tails KingDedede SSBUltimate.png|39. King Dedede 240px-Olimar SSBU.png|40. Olimar SSB4U3D Alph.png|40ε. Alph Lucario SSBU250.png|41. Lucario ROB SSBU Artwork.png|42. R.O.B. ToonLink SSBUltimate.png|43. Toon Link Wolf SSBU Artwork.png|44. Wolf 240px-Villager SSBU.png|45. Villager 240px-MegaMan SSBU.png|46. Mega Man Mega Man X.png|'46ε. Mega Man X' 240px-WiiFitTrainer SSBU.png|47. Wii Fit Trainer Rosalina SSBU.png|48. Rosalina & Luma 240px-LittleMac SSBU.png|49. Little Mac 240px-Greninja SSBU.png|50. Greninja 250px-Mii_Brawler_SSBU.png|51. Mii Brawler MiiSwordfighter SSBUltimate.png|52. Mii Swordfighter 250px-Mii_Gunner_SSBU.png|53. Mii Gunner Palutena SSBUltimate 2.png|54. Palutena 240px-Pac-Man SSBU.png|55. Pac-Man Tumblr n72tasK3mw1sw8d3mo1 400.png|55ε. Mrs. Pac-Man 200px-Robin SSBU.png|56. Robin Shulk SSBU.png|57. Shulk 270px-Bowser_Jr._SSBU.png|58. Bowser Jr. Duck_Hunt_SSBX.png|'59. Duck Hunt' 250px-Ryu SSBU.png|60. Ryu 250px-Ken SSBU.png|60ε. Ken Cloud SSBU.png|'61. Cloud' 600px-Corrin SSBU.png|62. Corrin Bayonetta SSBU Artwork.png|63. Bayonetta Inkling SSBU.png|64. Inkling Ridley SSBU Artwork.png|'65. Ridley' Simon SSBU.png|'66. Simon Belmont' 250px-Richter SSBU.png|'66ε. Richter Belmont' KingKrool SSBUltimate.png|'67. King K. Rool' 250px-Isabelle SSBU.png|68. Isabelle 250px-Incineroar SSBU.png|69. Incineroar PiranhaPlant SSBUltimate.png|70. Piranha Plant Joker SSBUltimate.png|71. Joker Hero SSBU.png|72. Hero B1A006C6-1EB8-4B23-9577-F0517A426DB9.jpeg|73. Banjo & Kazooie Knuckles.png|76. Knuckles Generations Shadow.png|'76ε. Shadow' Crono.png|'77. Crono' Mr. Incredible.png|'78. Mr. Incredible' SSF InuYasha.png|'79. InuYasha' Super Sonic.png|'80. Super Sonic' SSF Blade.png|81. Blade SSF Blue.png|'81ε. Blue' SSF2 Lloyd.png|82. Lloyd SSF2 Naruto.png|83. Naruto SSF2 Ichigo.png|84. Ichigo SSF2 Rukia Kuchiki.png|'84ε. Rukia Kuchiki' Sora new PA (temporary).png|85. Sora SSF2 Goku.png|86. Goku SSF2 Black Mage.png|87. Black Mage SSF2 Bomberman.png|88. Bomberman SSF2 Chibi-Robo.png|89. Chibi-Robo SSF2 Isaac.png|90. Isaac SSF2 Sandbag.png|'91. Sandbag' SSF2 Bandana Dee.png|92. Bandana Dee SSF2 Luffy.png|93. Luffy SSF2 Krystal.png|94. Krystal SSF2 Rayman.png|95. Rayman Waluigi Assist Trophy SSBB.jpg|96. Waluigi Toad 3DW-esque.png|97. Toad Toadette Brawl.png|97ε. Toadette mach_rider_render_by_nibroc_rock_dcr75qj-pre.png|98. Mach Rider Ristar1.png|99. Ristar SakiTrophyWiiU.png|100. Saki ChunLi.png|'101. Chun-Li' EvilRyu.png|'101ε. Evil Ryu' Porky_zpse14ab5d7.png|102. Porky Weegee.png|103. Weegee Geno-Spirit-SSBU.png|'104. Geno' Petey.png|'105. Petey Piranha' Ashleytrans.png|106. Ashley Snivy-2.png|'107. Snivy' Phoenix Wright.png|108. Phoenix Wright Tingle 0.9.1.png|'109. Tingle' Screen Shot 2019-05-08 at 7.08.52 PM.png|10. Crash Bandicoot Klonoa.png|111. Klonoa Shantae.png|'112. Shantae' Super Mario Maker - Mario.png|'113. Builder Mario' Super Mario Maker 2 Luigi artwork.png|'113ε. Builder Luigi' SSB4U3D Wario.png|'114. Biker Wario' SMO Art - Wedding Mario.png|'115. Wedding Mario' 8bitsMario.png|116. NES Mario Classic Sonic 2 - Generations.png|117. Classic Sonic Baby Peach.png|'118. Baby Peach' Babydaisy.png|'118ε. Baby Daisy' Screen Shot 2019-05-08 at 7.08.03 PM.png|119. Spyro PMCS - Paper Mario.png|120. Paper Mario BalloonFighterJoeAdok.png|121. Balloon Fighter PMCS - Paper Luigi sprite.png|'122. Paper Luigi' Blue.jpg|'123. Blue' Dora in 2018.png|'124. Dora' Boots oil-painted.png|'124ε. Boots' Swiper2.png|'125. Swiper' SpongeBob in 2018.png|'126. SpongrBob SquarePants' Patrick 2018.png|'126ε. Patrick Star' Go-diego-go-babyjaguar-character-main-550x510 (1)-1.png|'127. Baby Jaguar' Danny Phantom Stock Image.png|'128. Danny Phantom' Sam Manson.png|'128ε. Sam Manson' Timmy Turner pose.png|'129. Timmy Turner (with; Cosmo, Wanda and Poof)' Sandy 2018.png|'130. Sandy Cheeks' PosterSportacus.png|'131. Sportacus' LazyTown Stephanie.png|'131ε. Stephanie' Squidward in 2018.png|'132. Squidward Tentacles' Robbierotten.png|'133. Robbie Rotton' Tarzan KH.png|134. Tarzan Dracula.png|135. Dracula Hercules KHIII.png|136. Hercules Aladdin KHREC.png|137. Aladdin Jasmine.png|137. Jasmine Sheriff Woody.png|'138. Woody' Buzz Lightyear.png|'139. Buzz Lightyear' Jessie (Toy Story).png|'139ε. Jessie' Mulan.png|140. Mulan LiShang.png|140ε. Li Shang EggOlympics.png|141. Dr. Eggman LarryBoyFourthCostumePromo.png|'142. Larry-Boy' LIV Vogue.jpg|'142ε. Vogue' ThingamaBobPromo.png|'143. ThingmaBob' SCapePromo.png|'143ε. S-Cape' LIV Ricochet.jpg|'144. Ricochet' Leo atack.png|146. Leo Donny boy.png|147. Donatello Character-raphael-1.png|148. Raphael 2012 Michelangelo clean character image.png|149. Michelangelo Conker Artwork - Conker's Bad Fur Day.png|150. Conker the Squrrel Mii Costumes New Outfits Mii Brawler *Mario Outfit *Luigi Outfit *Peach Outfit *Daisy Outfit *Yoshi Outfit *Birdo Outfit *'Toadette Outfit' *Wario Outfit *Waluigi Outfit *Diddy Kong Outfit *Dixie Kong Outfit *Bee Mario Outfit *Wedding Mario Outfit *'Wedding Luigi Outfit' *Builder Luigi Outfit *'Woody Outfit' *'Buzz Lightyear Outfit' *'Jessie Outfit' *Ping Outfit *Larry-Boy Outfit *Thingma-Bob Outfit *S-Cape Outfit *Vogue Outfit *Ricochet Outfit *Junior Jetpack Outfit *Duke Caboom Outfiit Mii Swordfighter *Bo-Peep Outfit *'Mumbo Jumbo Outfit' *Robin Outfit *Sticky Pete Outfit *'Jafar Outfit' *Hiccup Outfit *Jack Frost Outfit Mii Gunner *'Emperor Zurg Outfit' *Falco Outfit *Wolf Outfit *Zero Suit Samus Outfit Returning Outfits Mii Brawler *Biker Gear *Butler Outfit *Fighter Uniform *Maid Outfit *'Mecha Suit' *Protective Gear *Ribbon Girl Outfit *Spring Man Outfit *Standard Outfit *Tracksuit *Vampire Garb *'Toy-Con Outfit' *Cat Suit *SSB T-shirt *Hoodie *King K. Rool Outfit *'Akira Outfit' *Jackie Outfit *'Heihachi Outfit' *Business Suit *Flying Man Outfit *'Toad Outfit' *Captain Falcon Outfit *Cat Suit *Chocobo *'Knuckles' *Woolly Yoshi Outfit *Heihachi Outfit *'Bionic Armor' *Akira Outfit *Skull Kid's Outfit *Jacky Outfit *Builder Mario's Outfit Mii Swordfighter *Butler Outfit *Cybernetic Suit *Maid Outfit *'Neon Suit' *Ninja Suit *Pirate Outfit *'Plate Armor' *Samurai Armor *Standard Outfit *'Hoodie' *Black Knight Armor *Monkey Outfit *'Persona 3 Protagonist Outfit' *'Persona 4 Protagonist Outfit' *Takamaru Outfit *Dunban Outfit *'Vince's Outfit' *Viridi Outfit *Monster Hunter *'Business Outfit' *Smash T-shirt *Link Outfit *'Lloyd Irving Outfit' *Yiga Clan Outfit *'Zero Outfit' *Chrom Outfit *Champion's Outfit *Ashley the Witch *'Lip Outfit' *Rex Outfit *Black Knight's Armor *Rathalos Mail Mii Gunner *Astronaut Outfit *Butler Outfit *'Special Forces Outfit' *Dragon Armor *Fancy Suit *'Isaac's Outfit' *High-Tech Armor *Maid Outfit *'Mage Robe' *Saki Amamiya Outfit *Standard Outfit *'Splatoon 2 Outfit' *Steampunk Getup *Gil's Armor *'Wild West Wear' *Hoodie *Samus Armor Outfit *'Bear Suit' *Proto Man Armor Outfit *MegaMan.EXE Armor Outfit *'Mega Man X Outfit' *Business Suit *Smash T-shirt *'Ray Mk III Outfit' *Tails Outfit *Nia Outfit *'Isabelle Outfit' *Honey Bear *'X's Armor Outfit' *Fox Outfit *'Inkling Outfit' *Mega Man EYE Outfit *'K.K. Slider Outfit' *Geno Outfit *Chibi-Robo Outfit New Headgear *Birdo Hat *Woody's Hat *Jessie's Hat Returning Headgear *1-Up Mushroom Hat *Barbara the Bat Wig *Bear Cap *Beehive Wig *Captain Falcon Helmet *Cat Ears *'Chef Hat' *Chicken Hat *Chomp Hat *'Cow Skull Hat' *Cowboy Hat *Daisy's Crown *Devil Horns *'Dog Ears' *Dragon Helmet *Fancy Pirate Hat *'Floral Hat' *Football Helmet *Frog Hat *Hibiscus *'Hockey Mask' *Lacy Headband *'Lion Hat' *Luigi's Cap *Magic Hat' *Mario's Cap *Master Gardener's Crown *Meta Knight Mask *'Mii Force Helmet' *Mini Top Hat *Ninja Headband *'Panda Hat' *Peach's Crown *Pirate Hat *'Prince's Crown' *Princess Zelda Wig *Princess's Crown *'Red Shell Hat' *Red Ribbon *Regal Crown *Samurai Helmet *Samus's Helmet *'Santa Hat' *Sheik Mask *Shy Guy Mask *Spartan Helmet *'Spiny Hat' *Straw Hat *Super Mushroom Hat *'Swimming Cap' *Top Hat *Waluigi's Cap *Wario's Cap *'Wedding Veil' *Western Hat Stages New Stages *Battlefield *Big Battlefield *Final Destination *Kirby Beta Stage 1 *Kirby Beta Stage 2 *Tutorial Stage *10-2 *AKANEIA *DUMMY *IceTop *Test *Agrabah *Animal Rescrue Seanter *Blue's Heighborhoods *Bumblyburg *Dragon Kingdom *Jumanji the Board Game *Mushroom Kingdom IIII *Nintendo 64 *Nintendo DS *Nintendo Gamecube *Nintendo Gameboy *Nintendo Gameboy Color *Nintendo Gameboy Advence *Nintendo Switch *Nintendo Wii *Nintendo Wii U *SNES Consoles *Zathura the Board Game Returning Stages In Past From Super Smash Bros. 64 *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Mario_(universe) Peach's Castle *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Mario_(universe) Mushroom Kingdom *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Yoshi_(universe) Yoshi's Island *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Donkey_Kong_(universe) Congo Jungle *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/The_Legend_of_Zelda_(universe) Hyrule Castle *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Metroid_(universe) Planet Zebes *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Kirby_(universe) Dream Land *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Star_Fox_(universe) Sector Z *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_(universe) Saffron City From Super Smash Bros. Melee *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Mario_(universe) Princess Peach's Castle *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Mario_(universe) Rainbow Cruise *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Mario_(universe) Mushroom Kingdom *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Mario_(universe) Mushroom Kingdom II *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Yoshi_(universe) Yoshi's Island *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Yoshi_(universe) Yoshi's Story *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Donkey_Kong_(universe) Kongo Jungle *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Donkey_Kong_(universe) Jungle Japes *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/The_Legend_of_Zelda_(universe) Great Bay *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/The_Legend_of_Zelda_(universe) Temple *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Metroid_(universe) Brinstar *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Metroid_(universe) Brinstar Depths *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Kirby_(universe) Fountain of Dreams *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Kirby_(universe) Green Greens *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Star_Fox_(universe) Corneria *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Star_Fox_(universe) Venom *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_(universe) Pokémon Stadium *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_(universe) Poké Floats *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/F-Zero_(universe) Mute City *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/F-Zero_(universe) Big Blue *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/EarthBound_(universe) Onett *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/EarthBound_(universe) Fourside *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Ice_Climber_(universe) Icicle Mountain *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Game_%26_Watch_(universe) Flat Zone From Super Smash Bros. Brawl *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Mario_(universe) Delfino Plaza *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Mario_(universe) Mushroomy Kingdom *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Mario_(universe) Mario Circuit *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Mario_(universe) Luigi's Mansion *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Mario_(universe) Mario Bros. *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Yoshi_(universe) Yoshi's Island *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Donkey_Kong_(universe) Rumble Falls *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Donkey_Kong_(universe) 75m *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/The_Legend_of_Zelda_(universe) Bridge of Eldin *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/The_Legend_of_Zelda_(universe) Pirate Ship *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Metroid_(universe) Norfair *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Metroid_(universe) Frigate Orpheon *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Kirby_(universe) Halberd *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Star_Fox_(universe) Lylat Cruise *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_(universe) Pokémon Stadium 2 *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_(universe) Spear Pillar *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/F-Zero_(universe) Port Town Aero Dive *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/EarthBound_(universe) New Pork City *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Ice_Climber_(universe) Summit *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Fire_Emblem_(universe) Castle Siege *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Game_%26_Watch_(universe) Flat Zone 2 *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Kid_Icarus_(universe) Skyworld *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Wario_(universe) WarioWare, Inc. *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Pikmin_(universe) Distant Planet *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Animal_Crossing_(universe) Smashville *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Nintendo_DS_(universe) PictoChat *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Electroplankton_(universe) Hanenbow *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Metal_Gear_(universe) Shadow Moses Island *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(universe) Green Hill Zone From Super Smash Bros. 4 for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U 3DS Version *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Mario_(universe) 3D Land *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Mario_(universe) Golden Plains *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Mario_(universe) Paper Mario *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Mario_(universe) Rainbow Road *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/The_Legend_of_Zelda_(universe) Gerudo Valley *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/The_Legend_of_Zelda_(universe) Spirit Train *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Kirby_(universe) Dream Land *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_(universe) Unova Pokémon League *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_(universe) Prism Tower *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/F-Zero_(universe) Mute City *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/EarthBound_(universe) Magicant *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Fire_Emblem_(universe) Arena Ferox *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Kid_Icarus_(universe) Reset Bomb Forest *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Animal_Crossing_(universe) Tortimer Island *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Balloon_Fight_(universe) Balloon Fight *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Nintendogs_(universe) Living Room *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Find_Mii_(universe) Find Mii *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Tomodachi_(universe) Tomodachi Life *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Nintendo_DS_(universe) PictoChat 2 *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Pac-Man_(universe) Pac-Maze Wii U Version *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Mario_(universe) Mushroom Kingdom U *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Mario_(universe) Mario Galaxy *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Mario_(universe) Mario Circuit *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Yoshi_(universe) Woolly World *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Donkey_Kong_(universe) Jungle Hijinxs *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/The_Legend_of_Zelda_(universe) Skyloft *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Metroid_(universe) Pyrosphere *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Kirby_(universe) The Great Cave Offensive *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Star_Fox_(universe) Orbital Gate Assault *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_(universe) Kalos Pokémon League *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Fire_Emblem_(universe) Coliseum *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Game_%26_Watch_(universe) Flat Zone X *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Kid_Icarus_(universe) Palutena's Temple *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Wario_(universe) Gamer *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Pikmin_(universe) Garden of Hope *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Animal_Crossing_(universe) Town and City *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Wii_Fit_(universe) Wii Fit Studio *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Wrecking_Crew_(universe) Wrecking Crew *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Pilotwings_(universe) Pilot Wings *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Wii_Sports_(universe) Wuhu Island *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(universe) Windy Hill *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Pac-Man_(universe) Pac-Land *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Miiverse_(universe) Miiverse Both Versions *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Mario_(universe) Super Mario Maker *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Punch-Out!!_(universe) Boxing Ring *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Xenoblade_(universe) Gaur Plains *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Duck_Hunt_(universe) Duck Hunt *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Mega_Man_(universe) Wily Castle *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Street_Fighter_(universe) Suzaku Castle *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Final_Fantasy_(universe) Midgar *https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Bayonetta_(universe) Umbra Clock Tower From Super Smash Bros. Ultimate *New From Super Smash Bros. NES *Mushroom Kingdom (8-bit) *Hyrule Castle (8-bit) *Jungleland (8-bit) *Quickman Zone *Brianstar (8-bit) *Angel Land *At Hope's End *Turbo Tunnel *Balloon Zone *NES Console *8-bit Console World From Super Smash Land * From Super Smash Flash * From Super Smash Flash 2 * From Super Smash Bros. Crusade * Palatte Swaps Costumes Bayonetta Biker Wario Bowser Bowser Jr. Captain Falcon Chrom Cloud Corrin Daisy Dark Pit Dark Samus Diddy Kong Donkey Kong Dr. Mario Duck Hunt Falco Fox Ganondorf Greninja Ice Climbers Ike Incineroar Inkling Isabelle Jigglypuff Joker Ken King Dedede King K. Rool Kirby Link Little Mac Lucario Lucas Lucina Luigi Mario Marth Mega Man Meta Knight Mewtwo Mr. Game & Watch Ness Olimar Pac-Man Palutena Peach Pichu Pikachu Piranha Plant Pit Pokémon Trainer Richter Ridley R.O.B. Robin Rosalina & Luma Roy Ryu Samus Sheik Shulk Simon Snake Sonic Tails Toon Link Villager Wario Wii Fit Trainer Wolf Yoshi Young Link Zelda Zero Suit Samus Category:Upcoming games Category:Super Smash Bros. Games